A Fairytale Ending (Under Editing)
by strangled
Summary: Tris Prior thought her life was perfect, she had an amazing boyfriend, her friends were absolutely awesome. But when Tris makes one little mistake her whole world changes forever. But, Tris can't help but think what if this "mistake" isn't as bad as she thinks it is? (No War!)
1. Why Me?

**_Hey Guys, so i'm new to , I really suck at writing sorry. But, I should be able to update pretty often this is definitely not the end of this story! So I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter!_**

 ** _-L_**

Chapter 1:

Tris' POV

Why Me?

I sat on the bathroom floor and cried. Why me? I looked at the pregnancy test, only inches away from me and cried harder. That's when the thought started taking over " What if he won't love me if he finds out?" "Is he going to leave me?" I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was messed up, my eyes were all red and puffy, and most of all, I looked weak, vulnerable, and most of all, definitely NOT Dauntless. I, Tris Prior, looked weak. I put my back to the wall and slowly slid down it and started crying again. This so could not be happening. I was only 17 and we weren't even married. I started crying harder and harder, until I curled up in a ball and gave up letting my body take over. I just laid there until I heard the door open. Great, Tobias was home and by no chance would he not see me, laying on the floor crying.

"Tris?" Tobias asked I could hear the worry in his voice because usually, I would greet him by the door or sneak up on him. Today though was different, I had been vomiting almost every morning for the past two weeks and now I was nowhere to be seen in our apartment. I started crying harder. He came in immediately and pulled me into a hug.

"Tris, whats wrong?" I didn't want to answer. I didn't want him to leave me.

"Nothing.." I said trailing off, an obvious sign that there was something wrong with me.

"Tris don't lie to me, you know that no matter what you say I will always be right here with you." He was right. This was Tobias we were talking about. Man of my dreams. He would not leave.

"I-I'm Pregnant" I managed to choke out.


	2. She's Gone

_**Hey guys I'm back! So here is chapter two to my new story! I really hope you guys like it (Even though I suck at writing...) Well I hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _ **-L**_

Chapter 2

Four's POV

 **Previously** **:**

 **"I-I'm Pregnant" Tris choked out**

Currently:

I walked out without saying anything. She was going to be going through a lot of pain and it would be partially my fault. I didn't want her to go through this type of pain. She didn't understand pregnancy like I did. My mother passed from pregnancy and I did not want the same to happen to Tris. As soon as I realized that I had just left my pregnant girlfriend sitting on our bathroom floor, crying I darted back to our room. When I walked in she was nowhere to be seen.

"Tris?" I questioned "Tris where are you?" I didn't get an answer so I started searching the apartment until I came across a tear stained note that read:

" _You are obviously upset. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would leave. When you said you would stay with me no matter what I believed you. You obviously lied, because that's exactly what you did, you left me. So, I left too, don't bother looking for me because I know it wouldn't be out of worry but out of guilt. I know you don't love me so don't even try using that if you find me._

 _-Tris"_

The note brought tears to my eyes. "How long had I been gone?" I looked at the clock it read "5:03" I got home at 4:30 so I had been gone for at least 15 minutes and she was already gone. I couldn't believe I just walked out on her like that. When I came home she was curled up in a ball on our bathroom floor, crying, because she thought I would leave her if she told me and that is just what I did. I am a total jerk! I got up to leave the apartment so I could go find Tris. First place I looked for her was Christina and Will's apartment. She wasn't there. Next I went to Uriah and Marlene's. Nobody was there. I went to Zeke and Shauna's. No Tris. By this time I had tears in my eyes. The last place I thought she would be was at the Tattoo Parlor. Still no Tris. I looked at my watch it was already time for dinner. That has to be where she is at. I started heading to the cafeteria and as I did so I realized I was crying. This was so not me, but then again I couldn't find Tris anywhere and I was filled with guilt, worry, and sadness. About half way there I bumped into someone when I looked down I saw a teary eyed face. Beatrice Prior.


	3. Is She Back?

_**Hey guys! So I have got the third chapter up! Also if you are interested then go check out my other story Life in Dauntless! Thanks for reading**_

 _ **-L**_

Chapter 3

Tris' POV

I was going to go get my stuff from Tobias' apartment when I ran into someone. I looked up and saw Tobias tears running down his face and a look of worry. As soon as he looked down at me the worry turned into relief.

"Tris I need to talk to you right now." He said

"What is there to talk about Tobias?" I questioned

"Earlier Tris, just please come with me to the apartment and let me explain."

I looked up and saw tears forming in his eyes. I sighed

"Fine"

We started heading to the apartment. Once we got there I opened the door and sat down on the couch I looked him straight in the eye.

"You have five minutes to explain." he looked at me and sat down on the couch and started explaining.

"When I was only five years old when my mom died. She died while giving birth. When you told me that you were pregnant, I got flashbacks of my mom. I knew that pregnancy can kill, it can harm and I knew that if you died during pregnancy, it would be partially my fault. I was mad at myself for getting you pregnant, not at you for being pregnant. But, even though I'm worried, I'm glad were going to be parents." He looked into my eyes "I hope you'll forgive me."

At first I had the urge to run over there and hug him, but I knew I had to hold that urge back. I looked at the clock. It was 6:41, I had been gone for over an hour and I had to go to work at the Tattoo Parlor at 6 tomorrow which meant I only had 2 hours until it was time for me to go to sleep. I looked back at him and he was staring at me with pleading eyes.

"Yes, I will forgive you Tobias." I said

He came over and scooped me up in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Tris" he said "Now what do you want to do?"

"Personally, all I want to do is lay down in bed and watch TV, how about you?"

"Anything you want to do is fine with me." He said and kissed me one more time.

He set me down on our bed and handed me the tv remote.

"It's your choice what we watch tonight."

So I turned on the tv and and we layed there together under the blanket until we fell asleep.

 **Next Day**

 **6:00 A.M.**

As soon as I heard the alarm clock I knew that it was a bad idea to stay up as late as I did. Thing is, I only fell asleep at 11. I hit the snooze button twice and then finally got up. Once I had showered and gotten dressed I went down to Christina's so she could do my hair and makeup. When I got there I knocked on the door and Christina came to the door with a smile on her face... then she ran to the toilet and threw up.

"Chris, are you okay?" I asked her

"Well Tris, what does it look like to you?" She replied and I sort of felt guilty

"Chris, I need you to tell me the truth if I ask you this. Are you pregnant?"

"What?!" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"I promise that I won't tell anyone if you are."

"Well I never thought of that as the solution, I mean I'm only 18, I don't want to be mom!"

"Chris. Be serious, you would be an awesome mom, especially if it was a girl!"

"Well that is true, I am amazing with girls..." She said giggling

"Okay, can we get to my hair and make up now? I don't want to be late to work."

"Yeah let me just go get my stuff..." and with that she left the bathroom and went into her bedroom and grabbed her hair and makeup stuff. When she came back in she gave me a chair and went to work. 20 minutes later she was done and I had to get to work or I was going to be late.

"Bye Chris, I'll come back after work!"

"Okay bye!" and I ran out the door and down to the Tattoo Parlor for another long, boring day of work.

 **Four's POV**

I didn't wake up until around 10:40 which was only 20 minutes before Tris' lunch break and I promised her I would meet her down there so we could go to the doctor to see if she was actually pregnant or not. I got up and dressed and went down to the Tattoo Parlor to get Tris and go to the doctors. When we got there we got and appointment and headed into the room when they called for Tris. After the doctor was done she looked at me and Tris and said

"Miss. Prior you are..."


	4. The News

**Hey guys, so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I know I even left you guys on a cliffhanger then didn't update! So sorry but here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 4

Tris' POV

"You are pregnant Ms. Prior congratulations!" the doctor said, I looked over to Tobias, who had a smile plastered on his face.

"We are going to be parents, Tris. Parents!" He said

"Well, no matter how happy I am, my parents are going to kill me! I'm only 17!" I said

"Tris, I will not let your parents kill you! Remember, your mom used to be Dauntless, she'll understand."

"Okay, well what about my dad?"

"Tris, stop worrying. How about tonight, we throw a truth or dare party at our house in celebration? Only thing is, they won't know your pregnant. Okay?"

"Sure, let's go."

He grabbed his crutches and we started out the door when I stopped him and turned around to face the doctor.

"Quick question, Doctor."

"What?"

"How far along am I?"

"About 8 weeks, Ms. Prior."

"When will I start to show?"

"About 14 weeks."

"Okay thanks." and with that, me and Tobias left.

Once we got back to the apartment Tobias looked me straight in the eye.

"Where is the baby going to sleep?" He asked

"Can we just add-on to the apartment?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but why wouldn't you just want to move?"

I have a short flashback of all the times that he saved me and his apartment is where he brought me the afterwards. It just made me feel safe and I didn't want to just leave it for some stranger.

"It makes me feel safe, I guess."

"Well, then we'll keep it however long you want to."

"Come on, lets go home and set up that party then."

We left and started to home, and as soon as we got there I realized we had nothing to set up a party with.

"Okay, so bad news." I said

"What?" He asked

"We have no supplies for a party so we are going to split up I will go order one huge Dauntless cake then go buy supplies while you go invite everyone."

"Wait, why do you get to go get the cake?"

"Because I said so."

"Can I at least come with?" and he attempted to give me puppy dog eyes.

I sighed "Fine, but no asking for anything else." he smiled and gave me a kiss.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, your lucky now come on."

We headed out to the Pit and went to the kitchen to order the biggest cake they could make for the party and we also ordered about 25 hamburgers. After that we split up and I went to get our supplies. By the time I was finished, I had 2 bags full of alcohol, 1 bag full of decorations, and had to go drop off all of this to go get the rest of the food.

When I got back to the apartment the second time, I opened the door to see a person I hadn't seen for quite a while. I nearly dropped the cake that I was holding. I had to go set it down before I said anything.

"Caleb, why are you here?"

"Can't I come see my sister every once in a while?"

I couldn't help myself, I went over there and hugged him.

"Beatrice, I can't breath." He wheezed out

"Tris," I said "It's Tris now."

"Okay, B-Tris"

"So can I ask now what you are doing here?"

"Actually, your little boyfriend invited me." He said in a bit of a mocking voice.

I slapped him playfully.

"So, four invited you?"

"Who's four? He said his name was Tobias."

"Ooh, getting formal now are we?" I said playfully, but on the inside I was wondering why he told my brother his real name.

"Well, here he goes by four, nobody but me and you know him by Tobias, okay?"

"Okay."

"Well I'll be back in a few minutes"

Caleb just gave me a nod and before I walked out the door I said

"Make yourself at home." and walked out.


	5. The Party

Chapter 5

Authors POV

Tris went off to go and find Tobias, she went from apartment to apartment trying to find him. Finally, she found him at Uriah's.

"Your coming with me, now." She said

"Wait, what I was sort of talking here Tris." He replied with stubbornness

"Well, friend or girlfriend, you ch-" but she was cut off with the sudden feeling that she was going to throw up

"Uriah, where is your bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the left, why?"

But, she didn't have anytime to reply because she darted down the hall into the bathroom and threw up, with Tobias trailing behind her soon after.

"Sorry" he said

"Why are you sorry? This isn't your fault."

"Eh, technically it is it does take two to get one pregnant..." and she laughed and started to rinse her mouth out. Uriah came in seconds later

"What was that about?"

Tris gave Tobias a glance that told him what she was about to do.

"Do you promise not to tell a single soul, because I swear to god if you do you will regret it." she said

"Umm.. I promise?" Uriah said

"Now say it again without the questioning tone." She demanded

"I promise." He said more confidently

"Okay, I'm pregnant" she said

Uriah gave Tobias a look before saying

"You just couldn't help but knock her up, now could you Four?" Uriah said laughing

"Ha ha very funny, now I have to take my boyfriend about, umm, right now. Bye Uri"

Tris took Tobias' hand and we headed out the door. We were starting on the path to The Pit.

"Where are we going Tris?"

"You will just have to wait and see."

They made their way to The Pit and started towards the Tattoo Parlor. When they went inside Tris told him to stay put and went to the back. When she came back she had a piece of paper.

"How does this look for a tattoo?"

He looked at the paper on it were two numbers in roman numerals

IV and VI

"You want the number of our fears on the inside our wrists?" he asked

"No I want the number of each others fears on inside of our wrists, because your mine, and I'm yours." She declared

"Okay, but only because I'm yours, and your mine."

"Works for me." She said and the got the numbers tattooed on the inside of their wrists.

Afterwards, on their way home she asked him a question.

"Why did you tell my brother your real name."

"Because your family deserves the privilege of knowing my name, why?"

"Because I liked the feeling of knowing I was special enough to be the only one to know your name."

"Well, I guess your family is pretty special to me too." and he kissed her forehead.

"Come on, we have a party to get ready for," he looked at his watch "and we only have 1 hour."

They headed to their apartment and set up. On the bar was a huge Dauntless cake, hamburgers, and tons of bottles of alcohol and grape juice disguised as wine for Tris. Caleb had put up the streamers just about everywhere and around the table in the living room were shot glasses and another disguised bottle of grape juice hidden where Tris was going to be sitting. Just as they thought they were finished there was a knock at the door. Tris opened it and saw Christina. Tris was about to say hi but was cut off by Christina screaming

"I'M PREGNANT!"

"Wow Chris, that's great can you follow me to my room please?" and they went upstairs and Tris went over the same thing she did with Uriah and told Chris which bottle was the grape juice and that it was off limits to anyone but them. About thirty minutes later, everyone had arrived and with in another thirty, the party was raging.

"We are playing Truth or Dare!" Boomed Tobias' deep voice.

Once everyone had found their seats and were settled in Tobias went over the rules.

"Okay so one person will ask another Truth or Dare. They must answer this or take a shot and take off a layer of clothing. The person who was asked will then ask someone else. Are we clear?" everyone nodded their heads.

PaGeBrEaKpAgEbReAkPaGeBrEaKpAgEbReAkPaGeBrEaKpAgEbReAkPaGeB

Tris' POV

"Okay, I'll start" I declared "Uri, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh what else would I choose?" He replied

"Oh, sure you wanna be so confident? I dare you to go find Eric and kiss him square on the lips."

He shot Marlene an apologetic look and got up motioning for me and Tobias to get up with him.

"Well if I have to do this, I need witnesses."

"Okay, but first I have to get something from the room."

I ran to the room, grabbed the camera and left with them and recorded the whole thing. Uri had found Eric and said "I'm sorry" then kissed him for about 5 seconds because Eric had held him there. Then when Eric realized what was happening, he pulled away, then smacked Uri and left a red mark. When we got back to the apartment, we replayed the video over and over again. The rest of the party went on like this, and I fell asleep in Tobias' arms with a huge smile on my face.


	6. Alot

***French guy from Spongebob voice** *

 **9 Months Later**

Tobias' POV

"Just get this thing out of me!" Tris screamed. She was currently sitting in a hospital room, giving birth. Obviously, she didn't like it very much.

"Tris it will be okay, you just need to push." the doctor told her. Tris didn't like the doctor very much either...

"YOU ARE NOT THE ONE PUSHING A BABY OUT OF YOU, ARE YOU? DIDN'T THINK SO!" Yeah, this really wasn't going well. I was trying my best to sooth her, but that wasn't working really working either.

"Tris," I kissed her cheek "It will be okay."

"No it won't Four this really hurts if you haven't freaking noticed!"

I had no choice but to just sigh and be as supportive.

4 hours later

Tris smiled, worn out but happy for it to be over with, she looked down at our little girl, when a nurse walked in. That nurse, just happened to be Christina.

"What's her name?" she asked

"Shailene Natalie Eaton." I replied

"It's a beautiful name."

"Yes, that it is." Tris replied

3 Months Later

Tris sat on the edge of the bed crying, sitting in my arms.

"D-do you have to go? Can't you stay here with me and Shai?"

Yesterday, I had been told that Chicago was breaking out into war with another city, Springfield, and no matter what I had to leave Tris and Shailene. I hated doing this to her, and I didn't know when I would be back, but I had to one way or another.

"I hate doing this, you know that. I have no choice, Max said so himself." she looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Promise me you'll be back. Promise me that you will come back to me and Shai. Promise you won't die and leave me forever." I was on the verge of tears.

"I Promise you. I swear that I will come back to both of you." I said "Now, we need to get some sleep before Shai wakes up and decides that's against her rules."

The Next Morning

I quietly slipped out of bed to go take a shower. First, I went into Shai's room to see if she was awake, she was.

"Hi baby girl" I kissed her forehead and set her in the playpen with some toys so she wouldn't wake Tris up. I left and got into the shower. When I walked out of the shower, Tris was standing up in front of the door with Shai in her arms.

"You weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye, right?" she questioned with tears in her eyes.

"No, not at all. I just thought you deserved a little more sleep," and I kissed her forehead. "I am going to miss you so much, you know that right?" I said

"You couldn't miss me as much as I'm going to miss Tobias."

I kissed her.

"I'm going to go get breakfast, here I'll Shai, you go shower."

"Okay, bye"

I took Shai and went down to Cafe, grabbed two muffins and went to The Pit. I went to the jewelers.

"I'm here for a pick-up for Four."

"Okay, I'll be right back with that." and the worker went to the back of the store and returned with a little silver velvet box. I opened it and saw what was in it. I had spent weeks designing it and now was the perfect time. I took Shai to Uriah's and went back up to the apartment and quietly went in. I wrote a note to Tris and quietly slipped back out.

Tris' POV

I got out of the shower expecting Tobias to be in the living room playing with Shai, but nobody was here. I looked around and spotted a muffin on the counter. I went over there, and saw a note next to the muffin. It read:

Dear VI,

I dropped Shai off at Uriah's. Meet me at the net ASAP.

Love IV

I grabbed the muffin and raced to the net. When I got there I looked around to see Tobias standing next to the net. I went over there.

"Hello beautiful." He said and kissed my cheek

"Hi Handsome." I said back and kissed his cheek

"So, I have been thinking a lot lately, and I've decided that I want to know that you are truly mine. I want to have the feeling that you will be here waiting for me. I love you with all of my heart. You have given me so much happiness." He got down on one knee and looked up at me "Beatrice Grace Prior, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" I gasped, there was no way this was happening to me.

"Yes, I will marry you, Tobias James Eaton." and with that he pulled me into a passionate kiss, and we headed back up to the apartment. One thing led to another and well yeah.

Tobias left 2 hours later. No matter how much I hated it, he had to.

1 month later

Everyday this week I was throwing up. I hated it. I hated thinking that I could be pregnant and he wouldn't know all because of a stupid war. I decided that I had to face the facts and go to the doctors. When I went in Chris was at the front desk. I asked to talk to her in private and explained her situation. She knew that I had been having a hard time lately and Uriah had Shai last night, so I could get some sleep. Not like I was going to knowing that Tobias wasn't next to me.

She took me into a room and went to get a doctor. By the time I was out I knew that I had to find a way to contact Tobias. He had to know that he had 2 kids not just Shai. I went to find Max.

Tobias POV

I was already sick of this stupid war and I had only been gone for a month. Every second Tris and Shai were on my mind. I was always wondering how they were doing. What I didn't know is that I would be finding out very soon. I was laying on my bunk, wishing Tris was laying there with me when the leader of the army, some guy named Harrison, came running up to me with a phone saying it was my fiance I quickly grabbed the phone

"Tris?" I whispered into the phone tears threatening to spill.

"Tobias?" She said back

"It's really you. I was thinking this was some sort of sick joke."

"No, but I have some really important news to tell you."

"Good or bad?"

"I'm not to sure, depends on how you feel. Remember the day you left?"

"Yeah" That day was horrible but great at the same time.

"Well, we forgot about consequences..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant... again"

"Well that's great Tris, this just gives me more to look forward to when I get back."

"I guess so, but I want you to be here. I don't want to have to go through this alone Tobias." she said

"I'm so sorry that I have to this. You know that I don't want to be here. Remember, our friends are always there for you. I love you so so much, remember that too."

"I love you too Tobias, Max is saying that I have to get off though, I promise you that I will call again soon. We still have names to go over when I figure out the gender."

"Okay, Love you, bye." No matter how much I hated getting off that phone, I had to. I heard Tris whisper back,

"Love you too" and then she hung up. I still couldn't believe it, I had two kids. I had an amazing fiance and this was just great. Why? Because I couldn't be there with them.

Tris' POV

2 months later

I had started showing a little and I knew I would have to tell my friends. I grabbed Shai and a bottle and headed out the door. Once everyone was there and had there food I told the my news. At first some of them questioned me about him being Tobias' but that was reasonable, he had been gone for 3 months now and I knew I was having a boy. I talked to Tobias and we figured out the name for him. Not that I was going to tell anyone.

6 Months Later

I lay in bed playing with Shai. She was so big now and I knew that when Tobias came home she would just love him to death, and vice versa. She started crying so I picked her up and went to get her a bottle. I was nearly to the kitchen when I felt something wet running down my leg. My water had just broke. I grabbed the diaper bag that I had been keeping by the just in case and raised across the hall to Christina and Will's Apartment. I started knocking rapidly with Shai still in my arms. Chris opened the door and saw me. She gave me a strange look but I just gave her Shai, set the diaper bag down and yelled bye already walking away. She started running after me asking what was wrong. I yelled at her labor and just kept walking. She yelled for Will who was suddenly by her side and running past her to me. Suddenly my legs felt weak like I just ran a mile and started to feel like I was going to collapse. I didn't care I kept going, I'm Dauntless for a reason. By the time I made it to the Infirmary I was sweating. I didn't bother waiting I went up to the front of the line despite the protests.

"I am in labor, and I need a room, NOW." I told the nurse at the front desk. She looked up at me with weird look.

"Did you walk here?" She asked while getting a wheelchair from the back.

"Yes now please HURRY UP."

"Your crazy." she said

"No, I'm Dauntless, now lets go. Like now."

3 hours later

This time it wasn't as easy without Tobias here with me. Last time he stood next to me and soothed me. He wasn't here this time and I was surprised I didn't kill the doctor then and there. But, it was all over and my beautiful baby boy was in my arms. A few minutes later, Chris, Will, Shai and her son Xander came in.

"What's his name?" Chris asked

"Jayce James Eaton." I replied

Shai started crying and it sounded like she was mumbling something but I knew it couldn't be because she didn't talk yet. But I guess I shouldn't have assumed because a few minutes later she stretched her hands to me and said something

"M-mama." I sat there wide-eyed and motioned for Chris to bring her over me. I laughed. She said my name and I couldn't wait until she could say daddy, even though he wasn't here. I feel asleep a while later after Chris and Will had left with Shai in my arms and Jayce beside me in his basinet.

1 year later

Tobias still wasn't back and I really couldn't bear it anymore. I missed him so much. Jayce was already walking and talking a little, and Shai would be 2 next month. I missed him so much it was barely bearable anymore. I sighed and went into my Kid's room they both looked so peaceful sleeping. I couldn't wait for the day they met their father but until then I would show them the pictures of him and tell stories.

Another Year Later

I grabbed Jayce from his crib and yelled for Shai. It was time to go to dinner and Shai was taking forever finding her shoes. Tonight, one of her best friends, Zoey, Zeke and Shauna's daughter was spending the night. I walked out of Jayce's room and saw Shai standing there waiting.

"Let's go." I said and we walked out the door. About half way there Jayce started poking my face

"Yes Jayce?"

"Can I walk mommy?"

I put him down knowing he wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't. We went to dinner and did the usual routine, eat, socialize, leave. Except this time I had another little girl with me. That night was full of little girls running around and chasing my 2 year old. By 7:30 I told them it was time to settle down and pulled out the bed that our couch unfolds into. I put on a movie and told them that I would be in the kitchen if they needed me. I went into the kitchen and pulled out the cake and got a slice. I had been keeping cake here ever since Tobias left. Just in case he came back. Then I decided to make the kids desert, so I pulled out the ice cream, hot fudge and the brownies I had made earlier and mad them all, and myself, hot fudge brownie sundaes. Next thing that I know, all the kids are fast asleep and it my turn. I turn out the lights and go to sleep.

The next morning I wake to my little girl yelling.

"Mom someones at the door! Mommy someones at the door! Mom someones at the door!" over and over again. I get out of bed knowing that it's Zeke because he said he'd be here, and I qoute "Bright and Early, To pick up Zoey, and I will in fact break in if you don't answer within five minutes." Remembering that I hurry up yelling "I'm on my way Zeke, and DO NOT BREAK IN OR BE LOUD BECAUSE MY BABY BOY IS SLEEPING!" or I thought because a few seconds later I see Jayce in front of the door with his hand on the handle.

"No I'm not mommy." and I quickly start running as he starts opening the door.

"Jayce don't it may not be-" to late he opened the door looked out then turned back and said

"That's not my Uncle Zeke, Mommy." I grab Shai and Jayce and set them next to a sleeping Zoey. I have no clue how she slept through all that.

"Jayce you do not have permission to open the door to strangers." I say sternly then I hear a deep familiar voice

"I didn't know I was a stranger." I turn around to see dark, deep, blue eyes staring into mine.

Tobias Eaton.

 **Sorry for skipping around so much but I didn't like writing without Four being there and I couldn't wait until he got back.**

 **-L**


	7. He's Back!

Chapter 7

I immediately ran up and hugged him. It felt so good and heaven-like to have his arms around me again after 3 years. I look up at him and kiss him. I turn around and pick up Jayce and Shai.

"Would you like to introduce yourselves?" I ask the kids, after putting Shai down,

she starts bouncing up and down. "Can I go first?" I nod

"Hi, my names Shailene but I like to be called Shai." She points at me "That's my mommy, and my daddy is Four, but I've never met him. Mommy shows us pictures and tells us stories all the time." She walks over to him "It gets kinda boring" She whispers in his not-so quietly. Tobias laughs and I just sigh. Then it's Jayce's turn.

"Hi I'm Jayce, but I like to be called Ten or Ace. My mommy is her," he says mimicking Shai. "my daddy is also Four. I got Ten from mommy's friends because my mommy is Six and daddy is Four." then Shai speaks, "Who are you?"

I walk over the kids and whisper in their ears, "That's your daddy." Both stand there for a minute, shocked then run over there and jump on him. Just then Zoey's head pops up from the couch. She looks at Tobias then me.

"Aunt Trissy, who is this?"

I was about to answer when I hear someone walk in he looks down at the floor where Tobias lays with our kids crawling on him, sighs, and looks back up at me.

"Look, all I want is my daughter. I don't want to ruin your party, but Shauna will kill me if she isn't there in 10 minutes." Zeke says

Then, Christina walks over from her apartment.

"What was all the yelling for this morning? I need sleep too you know." She asks with a scowl on her face. I just simply point to the floor and she screams and her face lights up.

"When did he get here?" I give her a look like I am looking at the dumbest person on earth.

"Well Chris, when do you think?" I sigh. She was about to reply when Will, Xander, Shauna, Uriah, and Marlene walk in.

"Yes," I say sarcastically "Go ahead and invite yourselves in. Make it a party."

"Zeke, I said 10 minutes, it's been fifteen. You better have a good excuse, or else."

He copies me and just points at Tobias like it is the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone looks down where Tobias is struggling to get up.

"Jayce, Shai, let your dad get up." I tell them and both of them jump up nearly immediately.

"Dang Tris, you sure have raised them well." Uriah says

"Neither of them are even five yet, stop saying raised Uriah."

"Okay guys, as much as I would love to stop and chat, I just got home and would like some time with my family, please." Tobias says

Uriah looks at him with wide eyes "That hurts, you know," he then places a fist on his heart "That hurts right here, man, right here!" He says and neither of us can help but laugh.

"Bye guys." I say and escort them from the house.

"Finally, I get to be alone with my wife and children after 3 years." Tobias says

I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him "I missed you so so much Tobias. I never want to leave you again." I look up at him with hopeful eyes "Never leave me again?" He kisses my cheek before he replies,

"I'll never leave you again, Tris, never."

"Do you promise I mumbled into his shirt "Promise." He said seriously.

He tried to unwrap his arms around me but I wouldn't let go, I didn't want to lose the warmth of his warm embrace.

"Come on," he said "I want to take you and the kids out for breakfast." I hesitated then let go. "Fine, but I need a shower first," I then scrunched my nose up "and so do you."

"I'll take a shower if I can take it with you." he said with a boyish grin and I kissed him.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."and he pulled me into a long, passionate kiss. When we pulled apart, I saw Shai in the background holding her throat pretending to choke herself. I laughed and for a minute Tobias gave me a weird look until I pointed at Shai. He turned around, laughed, and went to pick her up. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before saying

"Might as well get used to it sweetie, it's gonna happen, a lot." I just laughed to myself while Tobias put Shai down.

"How about you go get dressed and ready to go?" I asked her and just nodded vigorously then turned around and ran to her room. I turned to Tobias with a grin

"Let's go take that shower." and with that we left.

After Breakfast

Breakfast had been horrible. We couldn't have five minutes of peace because every time someone else came in they had to clarify that it was Tobias and that he was back. Now we were headed home and by the time we got home, there was a note taped to the door. It read:

Dear Lovebirds,

There is a party at my house tonight. My mom will take the kids. She said she considers mine and Zeke's friends her kids. Also Tris, did you know she is your Godmother? Well, apparently your and my moms were pretty close. Well you guys should probably wear layers and pack the kids clothes. This party is a long one and it's more than one day. You know what that means? ROAD TRIP! So pack clothes, wear layers, and we got an R.V. From Max! Where we are going? You guys will just have to wait and see! This Road Trip will be a month long and initiates come in 3 months, so get ready! We have phones for each of you and my mom so you can talk to your kids and check up. This Road Trip includes: Karaoke, prank wars, paintball, Truth or Dare, Would You Rather, and so much more! Have fun and get ready to met us by the wall at 3. Yes, we are going outside of the wall.

Love the hot one,

Uriah

Great, he gets back, meets his kids, then leaves. At least we are going together. I turn and kneel down to Shai.

"When you go inside, go and get clothes. A lot of them Shai. You, Jayce, Zoey, and Xander are all going to spend sometime with Grandma Hana. Okay?"

"Okay mommy!" and as soon as we open the door, she runs to her room. I go upstairs and pack mine and Tobias' clothes. In the very bottom of the suitcase I hide what Chris bought me a few months ago for when he get home. I really insisted she didn't have to, because to be honest, I really didn't want it. But she got it anyway. Tobias is downstairs, packing Jayce's clothes. Once I finish, I have packed all of our clothes. That's when I realize that Tobias needs more clothes. I tell him to go get himself some clothes. I packed our clothes including Shai's and Jayce's and laid down on the couch. In about 30 more minutes I wake up to someone kissing me. I open my eyes to see Tobias looking at me and can't help but to think to myself that I'm so glad that he's back. We take the kids, go to Hana's, say our goodbyes, and jump on the train to meet our friends at the fence. Just remember though, it's hard to jump on a moving train with 4 suitcases.


	8. Road Trip

_**Warning: There are a few dirty songs in this chapter, I will warn you when they come with this sign ** and will end it with the same sign.**_

 _ **-Laura**_

Chapter 8

Tobias' POV

I had waited for this 3 years. I jumped off the train and went to the Dauntless Compound. I looked at the time, 6:30 A.M. Tris and the kids should be home. I can't wait to see her and meet my kids. Shai will be 3 by now and Jayce will be , I missed so much of their lives. I reach our apartment, which is just about dead silent. I knock and hear nothing. I try again and hear a creak and then someone come to the door. I knock once more, that's when I hear someone yell.

"Mom someones at the door! Mommy someones at the door! Mom someones at the door!" over and over again. I'm pretty sure that it is Shai yelling. I wait for a minute until I hear another pair of feet and Tris yell "I'm on my way Zeke, and DO NOT BREAK IN OR BE LOUD BECAUSE MY BABY BOY IS SLEEPING!" Zeke? Why would he be here? Why would he break into our apartment? Okay, well that interesting. A few seconds after Tris yelled I hear another voice. A really childish and small voice say,

"No I'm not Mommy." I assume that it Jayce and Tris going faster as the door handle starts turn.

"Jayce don't it may not be-" too late, the door opens and I see a quick flash of dirty blonde hair, and dark blue eyes then the door closes a bit.

"Mommy, that's not my Uncle Zeke." He says

I then see Tris scoop up Jayce and Shai and bring them over to the couch next to a sleeping figure. Whoever it is, I have no clue how they slept through all of that. I take this as an opportunity to come inside and I hear Tris scolding Jayce for opening the door. I lean back on the wall and listen, deciding that Jayce shouldn't have opened the door and that he does need to be told that. If Eric was there instead of me, my kid could be in a ditch somewhere by now.

"Jayce, you do not have permission to open the door to strangers." She said

I use this as my excuse to step in.

"I didn't know that I was a stranger..." I say and she whips and her beautiful blue-grey eyes widen. God how much I missed those beautiful eyes. I hold back the temptation to pull her into a kiss. Luckily, I don't have to wait long to kiss her, for she ran into my arms and kissed me. Sadly, not as long as I wish it was but still, it was a kid. When we pull apart I take a second to observe my kids. Shailene Natalie Eaton is 3 years old, she was born on December 3rd, 2015 and she has long hazel colored hair with caramel highlights, her moms beautiful blue-grey eyes, and freckles covering the top half of her cheeks. She was wearing rainbow unicorn pajamas and had a huge smile on her face. Jayce James Eaton is 2 years old and was born on November 21st, 2016. He has shaggy dirty blonde hair that covers part of deep, blue ocean eyes that he inherited from me. He was currently wearing, well, just about nothing, only a blue pull-up. He looked way to active and couldn't stop jumping around. Tris walked over to our kids and asked them if they would like to introduce themselves. They both nodded and Shai went first, then Jayce. Once he finished, Shai looked at me "Who are you?" she asks. Ouch, nothing hurts more than knowing your kids don't know you. Tris goes over there and whispers something in their ears and they both suddenly pounce me.

"Daddy!" They both yell

After they are on top of me, I see the figure that was sleeping on the couch start to stir, and few seconds it's head pops up to reveal a little girl, about two and a half from just looking with greyish blonde hair and olive skin and bright green eyes looking all around with curiosity. I wonder who she is...

"Aunt Trissy, who is this?" she asked. Trissy, the only person who can call Tris Trissy without being killed is me and... Zeke! This must be Zeke and Shauna's daughter, what was her name? Something with a Z... Zoey! Just as Tris begins to reply, Zeke walks in, looks at me, then at the kids, then Tris and says something. Tris looked like she was about reply when Christina comes in. She says something about waking her up this morning then asks for an explanation for the yelling. Tris just simply points at me and our kids, and Christina screams. Well, that causes the rest of the gang to appear.

"Yes, invite yourselves in, make it a party." she mutters sarcastically

Tris explains everything and then I tell everyone to leave. Afterwards, Me and Tris go shower and I take her and the kids out to lunch and come back to a note on the door and that apparently we are going on a road trip to a mystery location, for a month. We go in and start packing when Tris tells me to go get some clothes. I go out and get some but I also get a jewelry set for Tris, in two weeks it will be our anniversary and I want to surprise her. It comes with a pair of earring, that is shaped live a heart with black and silver diamonds, a charm bracelet with specialized charms from me, a ring that has an infinity band with the words "Forever 6 + 4" that I had engraved and silver diamonds, and a neckace shaped like a moon with a star in the middle that says "I Love You To The Moon And Back." (I know nothing matches but it was called the infinity set, and I liked it) When I came back, I helped her pack, then we dropped of the kids, and jumped on the train with 4 suitcases, and a guitar case? Interesting. When we got to the wall, we saw all of our friends and a R.V. I guess we really are going on a road trip. We get in the R.V. And put all of our stuff away. Dang this is a really big R.V. It had 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 1 kitchen, 1 dining room, a living room and the front seats. Me and Tris got the room farthest from the others. Once we get our stuff put away we go out to meet everyone but Uriah, who is driving, in the living room.

"Karaoke Time!" Zeke yells the moment we walk in.

Tris P.O.V.

Tobias sighs and I hold back a laugh. He hates singing.

"Fine, but only if I can go first." I say and everyone looks at me surprised.

"Okay, then." Zeke says

"First, I need to get something from my room." and I run to our room and grab my guitar. As I walk past Tobias I whisper in his ear

"I wrote this for you." I said and he looks at me confused

"I only need a mic Zeke, nothing else." I say he shrugs and gives me a microphone. I put it on the stand and take out my guitar and start singing.

 _I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

 _When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
 _Do you see how much I need you right now?_

 _When you're gone_  
 _The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
 _When you're gone_  
 _The face I came to know is missing too_  
 _When you're gone_  
 _The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
 _And make it OK_  
 _I miss you_

 _I've never felt this way before_  
 _Everything that I do reminds me of you_  
 _And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_  
 _And they smell just like you,_  
 _I love the things that you do_

 _When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
 _Do you see how much I need you right now?_

 _When you're gone_  
 _The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
 _When you're gone_  
 _The face I came to know is missing too_  
 _When you're gone_  
 _The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_  
 _And make it OK_  
 _I miss you_

 _We were made for each other_  
 _Out here forever_  
 _I know we were, yeah, yeah_  
 _All I ever wanted was for you to know_  
 _Everything I do, I give my heart and soul_  
 _I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

 _When you're gone_  
 _The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
 _When you're gone_  
 _The face I came to know is missing too_  
 _When you're gone_  
 _The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_  
 _And make it OK_  
 _I miss you_

When I finish, my eyes are glistening with tears. Everyone listening erupts in cheers and I can even hear Uriah cheer.

"Okay, that's it," Tobias says "my turn." He beckons for Zeke to get up with him and Tobias whispers something to him and Zeke nods. He starts to play the music. Tobias starts singing first

(Tobias= _Italic,_ Zeke= **Bold,** Both=Regular)

Beautiful girls, all over the world **  
**I could be chasin but my time would be wasted **  
**They got nothin on you, baby **  
**Nothin on you, baby **  
**They might say hi, and I might say hey **  
**But you shouldn't worry, about what they say **  
**'Cause they got nothin on you, baby (Yeah...) **  
**Nothin on you, baby **  
**(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)

 **I know you feel where I'm comin from (from)** **  
** **Regardless of the things in my past that I've done (done)** **  
** **Most of it really was for the hell of the fun (the uh)** **  
** **On the carousel, so around I spun (spun)** **  
** **With no directions, just tryna get some (some)** **  
** **Tryna chase skirts, livin in the summer sun (sun)** **  
** **And so I lost more than I had ever won (Wha?)** **  
** **And honestly, I ended up with none (Huh?)**

 **There's so much nonsense, it's on my conscience** **  
** **I'm thinkin, "Maybe I should get it out"** **  
** **And I don't wanna sound redundant** **  
** **But I was wonderin, if there was somethin that you wanna know** **  
** **(Somethin that you wanna know)** **  
** **But never mind that, we should let it go (we should let it go)** **  
** **'Cause we don't wanna be a TV episode (TV episode)** **  
** **And all the bad thoughts, just let 'em go (go!)** **  
** **Go (Go!) Go (Heeeeey!)**

 _Beautiful girls, all over the world **  
**I could be chasin but my time would be wasted **  
**They got nothin on you, baby **  
**(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nottin on you) **  
**Nothin on you, baby **  
**(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you) **  
**They might say hi, and I might say hey **  
**But you shouldn't worry, about what they say **  
**'Cause they got nothin on you, baby **  
**(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you) **  
**Nothin on you, baby **  
**(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nuttin on you) **  
**Yeaaaaah **  
**_ **  
** **Hands down, there will never be another one (nope!)** **  
** **I been around and I never seen another one (naaaah...)** **  
** **Because your style ain't really got nothin on** **  
** **And you wild when you ain't got nothin on (Ha ha!)** **  
** **Baby you the whole package, plus you pay your taxes** **  
** **And you keep it real while them other stay plastic** **  
** **You're my Wonder Woman call me Mr. Fantastic** **  
** **Stop... - Now think about it**

 **I've been to London, I've been to Paris** **  
** **Even way out there to Tokyo** **  
** **Back home down in Georgia, to New Orleans** **  
** **But you always steal the show (steal the show)** **  
** **And just like that girl you got me froze (got me froze)** **  
** **Like a Nintendo 64 (sixty-fo')** **  
** **If you never knew, well now you know (know!)** **  
** **Know (Know!) Know (Heeeeey~!)**

 _Beautiful girls, all over the world **  
**I could be chasin but my time would be wasted **  
**They got nothin on you, baby **  
**(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nottin on you) **  
**Nothin on you, baby **  
**(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you) **  
**They might say hi, and I might say hey **  
**But you shouldn't worry, about what they say **  
**'Cause they got nothin on you, baby **  
**(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you) **  
**Nothin on you, baby **  
**(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nuttin on you) **  
**Yeaaaaah_

 **Everywhere I go, I'm always hearin yo' name (name, name, name, name...)** **  
** **And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna sing (sing, sing, sing, sing...)** **  
** **Whether a bus or a plane (plane), or a car or a train (train)** **  
** **No other girls in my brain, and you the one to blame**

 _Beautiful girls, all over the world **  
**I could be chasin but my time would be wasted **  
**They got nothin on you, baby **  
**(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nottin on you) **  
**Nothin on you, baby **  
**(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you) **  
**They might say hi, and I might say hey **  
**But you shouldn't worry, about what they say **  
**'Cause they got nothin on you, baby **  
**(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you) **  
**Nothin on you, baby **  
**(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nuttin on you) **  
**Yeaaaaah **  
**_ **  
** **Yeah, and that's just how we do it** **  
** **Heheheh, and I'm a let this ride** **  
**

Omg! That was so sweet. But, I want a bit of a challenge.

"I propose that we do a challenge. First, boy's vs. girls, then couples vs. couples. What do you think?" I say and I get a lot yeses.

"Okay, girls first. Huddle girls!" I yell and they all gather around we decide on a song and start

(Tris= **Bold** , Christina= _Italic_ , Shauna=Underlined, Marlene= _ **All**_ All=Regular)

 _ **Punch it, Chris**_  
 _Yo, I don't think we should talk about this_  
 _ **Come on, why not?**_  
People might misunderstand what we're tryin' to say, you know?  
No, but that's a part of life

Come on

Let's talk about sex, baby  
Let's talk about you and me  
Let's talk about all the good things  
And the bad things that may be  
Let's talk about sex  
Let's talk about sex  
Let's talk about sex  
Let's talk about sex

 **Let's talk about sex for now to the people at home or in the crowd  
It keeps coming up anyhow**  
Don't decoy, avoid, or make void the topic  
Cuz that ain't gonna stop it  
 _Now we talk about sex on the radio and video shows  
Many will know anything goes_  
 _ **Let's tell it how it is, and how it could be  
How it was, and of course, how it should be**_  
 **Those who think it's dirty have a choice**  
 _ **Pick up the needle, press pause, or turn the radio off**_  
 _Will that stop us, Mar? I doubt it_  
All right then, come on, Spin

Let's talk about sex, baby  
Let's talk about you and me  
Let's talk about all the good things  
And the bad things that may be  
Let's talk about sex  
Let's talk about sex  
Let's talk about sex  
Let's talk about sex

 **Hot to trot, make any man's eyes pop  
She use what she got to get whatever she don't got  
Fellas drool like fools, but then again they're only human**  
The chick was a hit because her body was boomin'  
Gold, pearls, rubies, crazy diamonds  
Nothin' she ever wore was ever common  
 _Her dates heads of state, men of taste  
Lawyers, doctors, no one was too great for her to get with  
Or even mess with, the Prez she says was next on her list_  
 _ **And believe me, you, it's as good as true  
There ain't a man alive that she couldn't get next to  
She had it all in the bag so she should have been glad**_  
 _But she was mad and sad and feelin' bad_  
 **Thinkin' about the things that she never had**  
No love, just sex, followed next with a check and a note  
 _ **That last night was dope**_

We all get down and into our boyfriends/fiances/husbands laps.

Let's talk about sex, baby (sing it)  
Let's talk about you and me (sing it, sing it)  
Let's talk about all the good things  
And the bad things that may be  
Let's talk about sex (come on)  
Let's talk about sex (do it)  
Let's talk about sex (uh-huh)  
Let's talk about sex

Ladies, all the ladies, louder now, help me out  
Come on, all the ladies - let's talk about sex, all right X2

 _Yo, Tris, I don't think they're gonna play this on the radio_  
 **And why not? Everybody has sex**  
 _ **I mean, everybody should be makin' love**_  
Come on, how many guys you know make love?

Let's talk about sex, baby  
Let's talk about you and me  
Let's talk about all the good things  
And the bad things that may be  
Let's talk about sex  
Let's talk about sex  
Let's talk about sex  
Let's talk about sex

Well now was the boy's turn and once we finished, they were practically rolling on the floor laughing. They all got up on the "Stage" and got ready to sing. Marlene was now driving to take over for Uriah.

( **Tobias,** _Zeke,_ Uriah, _**Will**_ , All)

 **When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat,**  
Walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,  
 _This is red foo with the big afro  
It's like Bruce Lee rock at the club_

 _ **Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body**_

I work out

They all rip their shirts off and we are practically dying laughing.

Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body

I work out

 **When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
 _I got passion in my pants_  
 _ **And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)**_

I'm sexy and I know it  
I'm sexy and I know it

 **When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em off**  
 _When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks_  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
 _ **We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced**_

Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body

I work out

Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body

I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants  
And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)

I'm sexy and I know it  
I'm sexy and I know it

Check it out, check it out

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah

 **Do the wiggle man**  
 _Do the wiggle man_

 _ **I'm sexy and I know it**_

Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body

I work out

Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body, I work out

I'm sexy and I know it

My god that was hilarious, we still haven't stopped laughinng and it has been about 5 minutes. Next up is the couples contest, and we are sending these back home to Cara, Will's sister, who will judge them. Me and Tobias are first so we decide on a song and get up on stage

 **(Tobias,** _Tris_ both)

 _I don't like walking around this old and empty house  
_ **So hold my hand I'll walk with you my dear** _  
The stairs creak as you sleep it's keeping me awake  
_ **It's the house telling you to close your eyes**

 _And some days I can't even dress myself_  
 **It's killing me to see you this way**  
Because though the truth may vary this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

 _There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_  
 **Well tell her that I miss our little talks**  
 _Soon it will be over and buried with our past_  
 **We used to play outside when we were young and full of life and full of love**

 _Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right_  
 **Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear**  
Because though the truth may vary this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Don't listen to a word I say, the screams all sound the same  
Though the truth may vary this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

 _You're gone, gone, gone away I watched you disappear  
All that's left is a ghost of you  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart there's nothing we can do_  
 _Just let me go we'll meet again soon_  
 **No wait! Wait! Wait for me!  
Please hang around, I'll see you when I fall asleep**

Don't listen to a word I say, the screams all sound the same  
Though the truth may vary this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore.

We sang it in nearly perfect harmony. The other three couples went and Will e-mailed the video to Cara to judge. It was around noon and I was getting a bit tired so me and Tobias went back to the room. When we got there he immediately pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Thank you for the amazing song." He said

"You welcome I replied and kissed him we went over to the bed and fell asleep in each others arms for once in 3 years.


	9. More Road Trips

Chapter 9

Tobias' POV

We woke up about midnight, so much for a "little" nap. Everybody else was asleep and we hadn't eaten yet so we went to kitchen and made a little feast. Including, cake, cookies, soda, and ice cream. Once we were finished, we decided to go back to our bedroom for a little. Once we got there we layed down and talked about our kids. When Tris finished, I couldn't help but want another kid. I had missed so many milestones, first words, first steps, everything. I had been gone for 3 years. I had only known Shai for 3 months when I left, and I just met Jayce yesterday.

"Tris?" I said hoping she hadn't fallen asleep

"Yeah?" She replied

"Iwantanotherkid..." I said really quickly and sorta mumbled it

"What Toby?" she said rather confused

"I want another kid" I replied with a little bit more confidence

"Another?"

"Yes, I missed so many milestones, so much of their lives." I said sadly, I really did and now I barely know them and I'm on a road trip for a month. I practically said hi and then left, I hate the feeling that I just walked out on them.

"Well, yes but there are so many more that they will reach, and I know that you didn't just walk out on them. Trust me." She just did not understand.

"Please Trissy, for me?" I looked at her with the best pouty face I could do. She sighed

"Fine, but only after initiation, I missed half of two of them thanks to you."

"Me? It takes two you know, not just me." I laughed

"Lets go outside, I heard Uriah say that the stars were amazing outside. You can see them perfectly, crystal clear." I said

"Fine." She grabbed my hand and we headed outside. When we got outside of the R.V., the first thing we did was look up. It was beautiful, and rather peaceful too. Until we looked down and saw that we weren't the only ones awake.

"Look who finally decided to join us. They're awake, finally!" Uriah said joyfully "Now we begin, Truth or Dare!" Tris and I sighed and the rest of the group laughed. "We also have a special surprise for Ms. Soon To Be Eaton!"

"What?" Tris asked confused. She just stood there for a few minutes until a black car pulled up and Max climbed out.

"This is my surprise? Max?" she asked even more confused now.

"No silly, climb in the car." Christina said giggling.

"Wait. Why? So you can drive me off to some random destination? Yeah, no. Four, you're coming." Now I was confused not only did they want her to climb into the car, she wanted me to come with.

"Um, okay." I said

We headed towards the car. "Back left door Trissy!" Zeke yelled Well then we went around the car, because we were on the right side, not the left. When we got to the car Tris turned to me and practically told me that she was going in first. I shrugged. When she opened the door she motioned for me to wait. Once she was fully in I heard her scream and quickly climbed in the car. When I got in I saw Tris clinging on to some other guy. I looked at her for a minute in disbelief, that was until I realized who that "Random guy" was, it was Caleb.

"Why are you here. Who is this?" She pointed at the girl next to Caleb. "Are you staying for the trip? How did..." By now she was just rambling on and the girl next to Tris looked pretty annoyed and jealous.

"Umm," she said "I don't know how to say this politely, but can you please get off of my boyfriend?" Tris looked at Caleb with a bit of disbelief. Then whispered something in his ear. Then she didn't get off but turned to the girl

"Sorry, but umm," she said whiling glaring at the girl "I don't know how to say this politely," The girl stared at her in shock and disbelief as Tris mimicked her words. "But, no. I can't get off of my brother." All of the shock and disbelief melted off of her face and it turned into a sorry expression.

"Omg, I am so sorry, I didn't know. Well, I'm Cara, Will's sister" Tris laughed

"It's fine nothing to worry about. Anyway, just to let you know and you." she said pointing at Cara and Caleb "I, um, well, I'm, Four!" That was my queue. I walking into, or sort of crawled into the car.

"Maybe, we should talk about this in your room." I said obviously didn't want them to know that it was our room.

"Yeah, good idea." Tris agreed.

We headed to our room despite all protests. Once we were all there we got ourselves situated. I looked at Tris and could tell she was worried. She was only 21 and had 2 kids and wasn't even married. Only engaged.

"Okay so umm, Caleb please, please, please don't hate me but, umm, sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I have 2 kids and I'm sort of engaged..." She said trailing off.

"You are what?" Caleb asked in disbelief "Wait, did you say 2 children

"Umm, well yes." she said "I said 2 kids..." she said scratching the back of her neck.

"Okay, and when did this happen?" He said he didn't even sound mad. But I knew that Tris was worried because under all of his Erudite and all of her Dauntless there was still Abnegation. Just like it was still there for me.

"Actually, quite a while ago. Maybe like 3 years ago?" She said with a sly grin

"Last time I saw you was 3 years ago... wait, were you pregnant then?"

"Well, funny story, yeah I was."

"You were taking shots all night Tris! Are you idiotic? That could have hurt the baby, seriously."

"So, you aren't mad that I have 2 kids?"

"No I'm mad that you were drinking while pregnant, Tris." she grinned at him

"But, I wasn't. I drank grape juice all night long." he stared at her in disbelief

"Are you positive that you aren't Erudite?"

"Positive Caleb."

"So, what are my nieces and or nephews names?" he asked. Tris pulled out her phone.

"Actually, I have pictures of both of them. She showed them a picture of Shai first.

"This is Shailene Natalie Eaton. She is 3 years old and possibly the sweetest little girl I have ever met." Then she found a picture of Jayce "This is Jayce James Eaton and he is 2 years old and a little Rascal. Shailene goes by Shai and Jayce goes by 10, Ace, or Jay." she said

"Wow, I missed a lot." Caleb said

"Yeah, well so did I." I said sadly

"What do you mean Four?" Caleb asked

"I was in the army for 3 years. I got back yesterday and then dragged onto a road trip."

"Wow."

"Yeah, well lets go play Truth or Dare!" Tris and Cara yelled trying to lighten the mood

"Yeah, lets go." Caleb and I replied


	10. The Rest of the Road Trip

**This will be a very long chapter because I am going to try to squeeze the rest of the road trip into here. Also I went to see Mockingjay Part 2 tonight, and it was amazing if I do say so myself.**

Chapter 10

The Rest of the Road Trip

Toby's POV

We head outside and sit around the fire that our friends made. We had barely even got outside when Will shouted, "Who won!?" at Cara. She just smiled.

"Well, if you must know, for boys vs. girls, it was the boys, and for the couples contest my decisions where, FourTris!"

"FourTris? What is that?" I asked seriously confused. Cara just gave me a sly grin.

"Well, if you must know Mr. Buff, that is a ship name."

"What? There is a ship named after me and my fiance?" I questioned still confused. This really wasn't making any sense. Who would want to name a ship after me and Tris? Like still, really confusing.

"You are truly retarded. I don't mean the boat type of ship. It is when you think two people are good for each other. Like seriously people, reality check." Cara said with a fake attitude making Caleb laugh

I Snorted "I am not in this "reality" you speak of." I said "I am living in my own." Tris laughed and kissed my cheek

"Well, I'm glad you like our little reality of own." she whispered in my ear. God, I loved that girl. I looked around to see Caleb glaring at me like I was murdering her and making him watch. I really didn't care though. She was mine and in a few months I wanted to make that official. In fact, I grabbed her hand just to make him even angrier with me. I knew that he was fine with us, but he was still the protective older brother. He always would be, and I couldn't blame him.

"Okay, who is going first guys?" Zeke asked and Uriah nearly fell out of his chair. Waving his arms around and yelling he said

"Me! Me! Me!"

"Okay, so I guess that Uriah is going first." Zeke said annoyed

"Okay my dear brother, I dare you to pretend to be having a baby. Shauna as the dad, you as the mom, Will as the baby, and Four as the doctor."

"Ummmm okay, positions please." Zeke said and everyone got in position. Zeke was laying on the ground with his legs spread open, Shauna was sitting next to him, Will was laying under Zeke, and Four was standing in front of Zeke's legs.

"ACTION!" Uriah yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Zeke yelled in a girly voice "Get this thing out of me!"

"Uh, what am I supposed to be doing?" I asked in a clueless voice

"GETTING. THIS. STUPID. THING. OUT. OF. ME!" Zeke screamed again

"Babe," Shauna said in a deep voice "calm down."

"Me calm down?! You calm down!" Zeke yelled

"All I said was- never mind." Shauna said

"The baby is almost out!" I yelled then grabbed Will's head and pulled.

"WAHHHHHHH!" Will yelled pretending to cry. I didn't pick Will up but instead dragged him over to Zeke and pulled him onto his lap. Zeke jumped up and yelled

"Ew! No, that thing is covered in blood and, and stuff. I don't want it until it is clean."

"Aaaaand SCENE!" Uriah yelled

All of the "Actors" got up and bowed

"Thank you, thank you very much." Zeke said as he bowed "Now, it is my turn. Four, truth or dare?"

"Truth and Zeke or Uriah if you say pansycake I swear to god you will never see the light of day again." I said in my "instructor voice"

Zeke was really squirmish after that "What's your real name?" He asked. I didn't reply and just pulled off my sweatshirt which I had been wearing even though it felt like it was 100 degrees outside.

"My turn." I said darkly "Hmmmmm who is my next victim? Christina, truth or dare?"

"I'm sort of scared but d-dare?"

"I dare you to let Will do your makeup." I said with smirk and she ripped off her shirt

"Love ya Will but no. Now, Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Tris replied confidently

"I dare you to apply jelly to one side of your face and peanut butter to the other and then have everyone call you PB and J for the rest of your game" She said

"Fine, but Four is putting it on me." she said with a hint of doubt in her voice. She turned to me. "Lets go."

I sighed "Okay, I guess I'll do it." When we were inside sitting at the dining table I was prepping to put it on her face when I turned to her "You will be beautiful even as a PB and J." and I kissed her cheek before adding the peanut butter to one side and the jelly to another. "Okay lets go back out to the fire and the rest of the guys." We walked outside and everyone started cracking up "Don't pay any attention to them." I whispered in her ear. We walk over and take our seats. Tris looks around to find her next victim for a bit. Her eyes land on Caleb.

"Caleb, truth or dare?" She says with an evil smirk.

"Dare? I guess." he replies

"What did you do when you were seven at the spelling bee when it was your crushes turn?" she asks. He blushes and cover his face then murmurs something

"What was that?" Tris says evilly while cupping her ear "I. Couldn't. Hear. You."

"I pulled down my pants in front of the entire school." He says very quietly. Everybody bursts with laughter. Zeke comes over and sits down next to him.

"Wow, really? That is low. Is that how you got this one?" He asks pointing to Cara

"No. Not at all. Anyway I don't want Will to kill me anyway." Will just glares at Caleb.

"Okay, hmmm, Uriah, Truth or-" Caleb starts

"DARE!" Uriah yells

"I dare you to pretend that you are in a Toyota commercial. You have to sing "I love what you do for me TOYOTA!" and then jump into the air."

"Okay." Uriah says like its nothing. I look at Tris and whisper something into her ear. She nods at me then runs inside the R.V. And grabs a camera.

"Okay, Uri. ACTION!" she yells

He sings it in a really girly voice and then jumps into the air then falls onto the ground.

"I thought that I was supposed to be frozen in the air." He fake pouts. But then quickly turns to me "Four," he says slowly "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I reply

"I dare you to switch clothes with PB&J after you take your turn." he says.

"Okay, then PB&J, truth or dare?" I say pleading her with my eyes to choose dare.

"Dare." Tris replies

"Okay, I dare you to wash the peanut butter and jelly off of your face and to change into some of my clothes." I say and Uriah looks at me.

"Uh, What? Wait can he do that?" he asks and Caleb nods his head sadly.

"Uriah, do we have to switch underwear?" He shakes his head

"No, I'll go a little easy on you guys." Tris and I head inside and she goes to our room and comes back out after she gets dressed

"Are you coming or what?" she asks me and I nod then go into the room. She is wearing nearly the same thing as me. She has on a dark blue hoodie while I wear a black hoodie, she also has on a very baggy pair of black basketball shorts while I have on a pair of dark blue basketball shorts, and surprisingly a pair of my boxers.

"Wait, I thought that Uriah said that we didn't have to switch underwear?" I ask her very confused after we switch clothing.

"He did." she whispers then kisses my cheek and runs out the door. God, this girl will be the death of me. I look through my suitcase to find the jewelry set that I got her before we left. There was only 2 days until our anniversary. I put it into the top drawer of my nightstand and went outside. I took my seat next to Tris. Everyone looked like they were about to fall asleep, and it was Tris' turn.

"Okay, this is for everyone." she says "Truth or dare? Raise your hand if dare." Everyone raises there hand except for Caleb and Cara. "Okay, so dare. I dare you all to go to sleep." She says. Everyone groans.

"What about you guys?" Caleb asks

"We, are going to go bake. I don't know what but we are going to bake while you guys sleep."

"We will only sleep if you save us some of whatever you are baking." Christina says.

"Fine." Tris says "Now sleep!" and everyone piles into the R.V.

"Wait, were are Caleb and Cara sleeping?" I ask and Zeke walks into the middle of the R.V. And pulls a small lever and a ladder unfolds. I climb up it to see room. I have no clue how I missed this.

I climb back down. "Well goodnight people. Tris and I are going to go do some baking."

"You mean love-making?" Uriah asks and Tris slaps him.

"Really? Come on, do you want anything or do you want to be slapped? Again." I ask him

"I think that I will just go to bed." he says quietly and walks off and the rest join him. Tris and I go into the kitchen and grab two packages of cookies. One hot fudge brownie and the other is sugar cookie. After the two batches of cookies are on the oven I turn to her

"I love you so much. You know that right?" I say and kiss her.

"Yeah, well I love you too." she says and kisses me. Just then, a timer goes off. "That's the cookies" she sighs and grabs oven mits and pulled out the cookies. We let hem cool then put the sugar cookies in the fridge then took the fudge cookies and went into our room and watched tv and ate cookies until we fell asleep.

 _ **~Next Day~**_

 _Tris' POV_

I can't believe that tomorrow is our five year anniversary, and in only 2 or 3 months we will be married and I will Mrs. Eaton. Nothing could ruin this at all. Or that's what I thought. Today was absolutely horrible. We thought that nothing could happen to us. Until Marcus appeared out of nowhere. We are scarred emotionally, mentally and physically. I never want to have to think of it again. But, things don't always go the way I want. Here is a little recap of today.

 _ **Earlier that day**_

I wake up wrapped warmly in Tobias' arms. Man, I love him. I snuggle up closer to him and rest my head on his bare chest. I press a soft kiss to lips. I thought that he was asleep until I tried to pull away and he held me there.

"Nope, I don't think your going anywhere." he said in a groggy voice

"Come on Toby." I say fake whining

"Toby?" he asks

"Yeah, got a problem?"

"Yes. Actually I do."

"Well, to bad Toby." and I press my lips firmly to his

"Well, you can't argue with that." he says in between kisses. We finally pull apart and I get out of bed and walk over to window to close the curtains so I could get dressed. Up ahead was a sign that said _"Welcome to Georgia."_ I shut the curtains and walked over to the dresser

"Where in some place called Georgia." I tell Tobias while I dig through my drawer of clothes. I finally settle with a light gray tank top, Tobias' black leather jacket, and some black ripped skinny jeans. I pull off my shirt and see Tobias staring.

"See something you like?" I question him with a smirk

He gets out of bed and walks over to me "Actually, yes." He says and kisses me I can feel his smile as we kiss. We finally pull apart, for the second time and I pull on the tank top and his jacket then put on my own underwear and my jeans then a pair of socks. I go into the bathroom and brush my hair and put on black mascara and silver eyeshadow. I go out of the bathroom and see the gang hanging out around the living room watching a movie. I go sit down next to Tobias and we watch a few more movies until Uriah pulls into a parking lot to some place called splash kingdom.

"Everybody get into bathing suits!" he yells and we all make our ways to our rooms. Turns out that Splash Kingdom is a water park. We had all been there for about 2 hours and me and Tobias were in a secluded area. Inside to be in fact a room that you could be alone. A hot tub. We were sitting in each others arms when the door flew open and Marcus barged in. I don't even want to go into detail of all the things that he did. He hit us with the belt, called Tobias useless, called me ugly, we were hit all over. There was nothing we could do, fore when he was about to start he said if we tried a single thing he would shoot us then he pulled out a gun, just to prove it. How he found us, I will never know, nor do I really want to. All that I care is that we are safe. By the time that Marcus had finished, the water in the hot tub was a dark red, thing is though, he wasn't finished, he pulled out the gun and shot Tobias in the arm. At the noise of the gunshot, all of our friends burst in, what they did to Marcus, I have no clue. All that I want is to never see him again. I am currently trying to lay down but my back is so sore that it hurts so I got up and stood. Tobias was sitting up on the bed silently crying. I went over and did my best to hold him despite all of the scars on his, and my body. Today was a day that I never want to remember, no matter what I have to do.

 _ **Next Day**_

 _Tobias' POV_

I woke up feeling sore on my back and my uninjured arm around Tris' neck protectively. I never want to re-live yesterday again. I am about to go back to sleep when I realize what today is. I wake Tris up with a soft kiss. One eye pops open followed by the other. She smiles when she sees me and the frowns and rub her back. We both get up and get into the shower and get dressed. When we get into the living room it is very awkwardly quiet. None of us want to bring up yesterday but I know that they are all curious. They know who the man was but not why he was beating me. They don't know about my past. I now have a million more scars to add to my collection.

I interrupt the silence "Marcus is my father," I blurt out and look down "and that is not the first time that has happened."

I tell my story and we pull into another parking lot. This time it was an amusement park. We had a fun time and at the end of the day, back in our room I give Tris the jewelry set and we get lost in each other.


	11. Again

**Sorry that it has been taking me so long to update but I've been busy lately. I'll try and be on more often to update. Also this chapter might have a bit of foul language, sorry.**

 **-Laura**

Chapter 11

Returning Home

 _Tobias' POV_

The rest of the road trip went just as planned. For about a week now Tris has been throwing up everyday multiple times. I have come to the conclusion that she is pregnant even though she doesn't want to believe it. We are currently heading into the Dauntless compound. Mine and Tris' first destination is Hana's apartment. We are the first parents to get there so before anybody else can get there we get Shai and Jayce and race up to the apartment. When we get inside we lock the door so nobody can terrorize us. I sigh as soon as we are the door is locked and we don't have to deal with anybody else anymore. I sneak up behind and Shai and start tickling her and she bursts into a fit of giggles. As I'm tickling her I hear a shriek from our bathroom upstairs and stop tickling Shai and give her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be right back sweetheart" I tell her and head upstairs and I walk into our room and to the bathroom and knock.

"Everything alright in there Tris?" I ask her and I hear her huff out in frustration.

"No everything is not alright you asshole." she tells me

"Tris, what is wrong?" I ask trying to sooth her "You know that you can tell me anything." I hear her mumbling something and then she says

"This is all your fault." _what is her issue today?_

"Tris come on. What is my fault? Is it something bad?" I ask her rather confused.

"No, it isn't bad but this wasn't supposed to happen and it still did and its your fault bastard."

"Tris, seriously if its this bad you should at least tell me."

"Really? You want to know? Do you really want to know? Are you sure?"

"Yes I am positive _Beatrice_ just tell me."

"Okay _Tobias._ " the door opened and Tris showed me it. "I'm pregnant because of you, you bastard."

"It takes two to make a baby Tris." I said

"Come on, let's go tell Shai and Jayce."

"Okay, but I'm ."

We walked downstairs. Shai, Jay!" I yelled and both came running up to me. I picked them up and set them on my lap, then nodded towards Tris.

"You guy's are going to have a little sister or brother."

"Yay!" Shai yelled

"But I already have two big sisters." Jayce said

"What do you mean?" I asked utterly confused

"There's Shai and Ava."

"Tris, do you know what he's talking about?" I asked her but she looked horribly guilty, and rather scared

"There's something I need to tell you." she said in a small voice.


	12. Confessions and Reassurance

Chapter 12

A Fairytale Ending

Tris' Pov

"There's something I need to tell you." I said quietly I knew exactly what Jayce was talking about.

"What is it Tris? Jayce how old is Ava?" Tobias said and Jayce smiled up at him

"She's just as old as me!" He exclaimed and I whimpered quietly. I felt my eyes glass over but I blinked away the tears.

"Why don't you and Shai go play?" I asked Jayce with a fake smile.

"Okay Mommy!" he said and grabbed Shai's hand and pulled her away. As soon as they were out of sight I broke down. Tobias immediately rushed over and pulled me into his arms but I pushed him away.

"Don't." I told him, my voice cracking "I don't deserve you."

"Tris, why would you say that? If anything I don't deserve you." Tobias immediately said

"Your right," I replied while crying "you deserve someone better."

"Tris!" He scolded "Stop saying things like that! Now what has you so upset, love?"

"I-i can't tell you. You would hate me. We would never get married. We wouldn't share this home. Our kids would be devastated." I told him crying more. "There would no longer be an us, only I."

"Tris I could never hate you. We are still getting married, this is still your house to, our kids are perfectly fine, and there will always be an us. Now, what is tearing you up? You can tell me absolutely anything." He told me and I quietly whimpered again.

"I-i don't know i-if I c-co-could tell you, b-but I'll try." I said in between sobs and then took a deep breath. "W-while I was g-gi-giving birth to J-jayce, after he was o-out the do-doctor said that t-there was another a-after him. I-it was a ba-baby gi-girl and since you we-weren't there, I n-named her A-ava. While the doctors where doing check ups on both of them, he found that she had a deformed lung and a nonfunctional heart. T-th-they couldn't save her. They couldn't save her Tobias! She died before I could even hold her. Before y-you even m-met her. Do you know how guilty I've felt? This is my fault. I cried myself to sleep for a very long time. I couldn't look in a mirror without flinching. It's my fault she died!" I was clutching onto him for dear life now, waiting for him to shove me off and tell me I was right, it was my fault, but he didn't. Instead he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.

"It's not your fault love. You couldn't do anything to save her." He said and I looked up at him.

"Why do you treat me so good? All I am is a piece of trash." I said "Why do you love me? You deserve someone so much better."

"Tris, stop lying to yourself. You are all I need and all I will ever need. I promise you that. We have a perfect family and I have the perfect fiance. I could never ask for anything more."

"Really?" I asked him

"Really." He confirmed and gave me a kiss.


	13. Shopping

Chapter 13

Published: March 25, 2016

Tobias' Pov

It's been about two weeks since Tris told me about Ava. I couldn't believe her when she told me, but I held my anger in and instead soothed her. How could she have not told me? Did she think that I would hurt her? I'm not my father, that's damn right. I couldn't sleep one night. I laid in bed and just stared at the ceiling thinking. There were millions of thoughts in my head, but it all revolved around one, _Why didn't she tell me?_ That's been the topic of my thoughts since she told me. The only thing that I can think about. Does she not trust me? Is that it? We are getting married in the next few days. Sure, it seems a bit rushed, but I don't care. Even if she didn't tell me, I still love her. She makes me wonder sometimes if I still have my sanity, because she drives me crazy. Not in a bad way, of course. The new initiates come in about one month. Tris and I don't plan on telling them that we are married. They can figure it out on their own. Right now, I'm out with the guys buying tuxes. Zeke is going to be my best man, and Uriah, Caleb, and Will are my groomsmen. Tris' maid of honor is Christina, and her bridesmaids are Marlene, Shauna, and Cara. I didn't even realize that I had zoned out until I'm napped out of my thoughts by Zeke.

"Four!" He yells and I look at him

"What, Zeke?" I ask

"Dude, you were totally zoned out. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking." I reply

"You sure?" He asks

"Yes Zeke." I reassure him, rolling my eyes

"Okay, well we're here."

I look up at the sign for the store and surely enough, we are here. I walk to the door and open it, holding it open for the guys and Zeke, who gushes like a crazed fangirl. What is this, a fanfiction? Are we dating all of a sudden? Wedding shopping for the newly engaged couple? Don't think so. I walk in, and a gush of cool air hits me and I start to look around me. It looks a bit to elegant for Dauntless. ?You can smell the clean fabric in the air, hear shuffling and the clack of metal hangers. I start to walk around a little, looking a the dress shirts and pants, the newly polished black shoes, and ties hanging around in the area. Tris and I decided that the colors for the wedding would be black, red and gray, Dauntless and Abnegation with a bit spice, I guess. The guys and I split up, going to look for our suits. After about thirty minutes, I find a suit. It had a crimson red dress shirt, and a black overcoat. I walked over and got a dark gray tie, some black dress shoes, and some dress pants. I went and told the guys that I was ready after I tried it on, paid and left. I knew that Tris wouldn't be home, and the kids were at Hanah's, so once I got home, I decided to surprise Tris and I cooked dinner.

 **Same Day**

 **Tris' Pov**

The girls and I enter the dress shop, and I look around, amazed. There are elegant dresses all over the place. Any type of dress you need, they have it. I slowly make my way, fighting the urge to reach out and feel the silkiness of each dress. I turn around to Chris and smile.

"I like this place, and that's not normal because I hate dresses and shopping. But after this trip, I think I might have to wear dresses more often just so I can come here more often." I tell her and she just smiles and takes my hand, leading me and the girls to the dresses for weddings. I can tell she's happy to see me actually like shopping, but that doesn't mean that I'll do this often, only at this store. As we split up in the large section of wedding dresses, I begin looking at the dresses when a hear a gasp and Marlene call out.

"Tris! Come here! I think you may like this!" I walk over to her and see the dress she's holding. It is a long, puffy white ballgown type of dress. I shake my head.

"Not my type. Even though it is very beautiful, it is not for me. I'll get my dress, just keep looking for yours and remember, that bridesmaids are red." I tell her and head back to where I was searching. After what seems like forever, I finally find a dress. It is a gray, long dress. It has a sweetheart neckline and the bottom is all tulle. It is absolutely beautiful. (A/N if you want to see it, just go on google and look up gray wedding dress, it is the first one to pop up.)

After the other girls find their dresses and I pick out a few others (oops) we go up to pay, each of us paying for our own. Finally, I get up to the counter and put the dress on the counter.

"Do you have a rewards card for Julia's Dresses?" The cashier asks and I shake my head "Would you like one?" Without even thinking, I nod. When we leave, I know that I will be back. I give my dress to Chris, and go to Hanah's to pick up the kids.

Once I get home, an aroma of chicken fills the air and goes straight to my stomach. Dropping my bags, I rush to the bathroom, barely making it inside before throwing up in the toilet. As I lose my lunch and breakfast, I feel my hair being pulled behind my shoulders and Tobias slowly rubbing my back, accidentally bunching my shirt up. When I finally finish throwing up, and I rinse my mouth out and brush my teeth, Tobias hugs me.

"Already that sick and you haven't even tasted it? Is my cooking that bad?" He asks me chuckling and I nod my head.

"Yeah, it's horrible." I joke, pressing my forehead into the crook of his neck.

"Don't worry it will be over soon. Only one more month, right?"

"Right." I tell him and we exit the bathroom

"Are you alright Mommy?" Shai asks as I make my way to my dropped bags

"Yeah Shai, I'm fine."

"Are you sick?"

"I guess you could say that." I tell her "But don't worry, I'm fine.

"Promise?" She asks holding out her pinky and I link mine with hers.

"Promise." I say firmly and she nods satisfied, running off to play. I chuckle and head upstairs with my bags to go put away my multiple new dresses.


	14. Wedding

Chapter 14

Published: March 25, 2016

 **Tris' Pov, 1 week later**

I wake up feeling dizzy, slowly I sit up and swing my legs off the bed, making sure not to wake Tobias up. Getting up, I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I get a piece of bread out and put it in the toaster, trying to keep the bile from rising in my throat. After I put it in the toaster, I make my way to the bathroom, trying to keep quiet since everyone else is asleep. As I make my way into the bathroom, I pull the handle down shutting the door to make sure that it stays silent. Sitting down on the floor next to the toilet, I rest my forehead against the counter, waiting for what is to come. I can feel the bile rising in the back of my throat. Before I know it, I'm losing the nothingness that was in my stomach. I hear the door open and small footsteps make their way over to me.

"Mommy?" I hear Shai say behind me, and once I finish throwing up I turn around to answer, slowly making my way off of the floor.

"Yes, Shai?" I ask going to the sink to brush my teeth

"You promised me that you were okay Mommy. Are you not okay anymore?" I put one finger up motioning for her wait a second and once I finish brushing my teeth, I lean down and pick her up.

"I'm fine sweetheart, it's just the baby making me sick." I tell her and she gasps and points down at my stomach.

"Baby!" She exclaims "Why are you making Mommy sick?" I chuckle at this

"It isn't it's fault Shai. You and Jay did the same thing."

"B-but... No I didn't! That wasn't me! I didn't make you sick. That was someone else." She says refusing to believe the fact

"Sure," I say "keep telling yourself that."

 **One more week later**

I stand staring at the mirror, not believing what is happening right now. Everything behind me is chaos, people coming in and out of the room, and everybody trying to get ready. Me, I'm staring at my own reflection. My hair is in short blonde ringlets, up to my shoulders, and my face has little to no makeup on it. My dress is down to the floor, and I'm slightly taller due to the heels that Chris made me wear. My stomach is bulging slightly, causing the dress to stretch a little, but I'm alright with that. When you look closely, you can see that the blue protrudes more than the grey in my eyes, unlike they used to. I look more alive. More ready, more lively. Tobias has shown me the brighter side of life. The kids and him gave me a reason. One that I have never had. All three of them make me feel special, as if I'm important, and that, that is one reason that I push myself to keep moving. Now, there is nothing more in this world that I could ask for. As I am standing there, staring at myself, I feel Chris put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, it's time to go." She tells me and I nod, picking up my bouquet of crimson and black roses. As I walk over to the doors to wait, I feel this pit of nervousness growing in my stomach. Even though I know it won't happen, I can't help but think, "What if he bails out and isn't there?" or "What if he doesn't say ' _I do_ '?" Then, slowly the doors open and the piano starts playing. As I walk down the aisle, I feel as if there are a million eyes glued to me, even though we only invited few people. I look up and see Tobias' dark blue eyes looking at me, as if peering into my soul. He looks amazing, absolutely amazing. He stands with perfect posture, and even though it would be unnoticeable by nearly anyone else, I can tell that he is nervous. As I walk under the flower arch, I whisper

"You look amazing." and he replies

"I could say the same to you." and as I settle in, I can tell that the ceremony is starting because the priest comes over and starts to talk.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate the two people present come now to be joined. Therefore, if any man can shew just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." There was a moment of silence. Then he continued " I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, that ye confess it. For ye be well assured, that so many as be coupled together otherwise than God's Word doth allow are not joined together by God; neither is their Matrimony lawful. At which day of Marriage, if any man do allege and declare any impediment, why they may not be coupled together in Matrimony, by God's Law, or the Laws of the Realm; and will be bound, and sufficient sureties with him, to the parties' or else put in a Caution (to the full value of such charges as the people to be married do thereby sustain) to prove his allegation; then the solemnization must be deferred, until such time as the truth be tried. If no impediment be alleged, then shall the." Then he turns to Tobias "Do you, Tobias James Eaton, take Beatrice Natalie Prior to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and rich and in poor; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

Tobias nodded "I do." and he slipped the ring onto my finger

Then he turns to me "Do you, Beatrice Natalie Prior, take Tobias James Eaton to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and rich and in poor; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

I nodded "I do." and I slipped the ring onto his finger

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." As the ceremony ended, Tobias smiled at me,

"Hello Mrs. Eaton." he smiled


	15. You've Done It Now

A Fairytale Ending (Maybe)

Chapter 15

Tobias' Pov

We didn't go on a honeymoon, Tris didn't want to leave the kids any longer than needed, and we both still had to prepare for the new initiates. We only have a few days until they get here. Tris hasn't been talking to much lately, I don't know why. I also don't know quite a bit apparently, though. I still haven't had the nerve to ask her why she didn't tell me about Ava. She was my child, I feel like she doesn't trust me. Neither of us, have really talked since the wedding, actually. I don't know why it's like this. I don't know if she just isn't happy with me anymore, or if she is just going through some phase. Maybe, we just need a break from each other. Maybe that's what driving us apart. What hurts the most though, is that if we do need a break, I just got back home. I was gone for so long, I longed for her each day. Now, that I'm back though, she seems so distant, she's not the same. I can see it, her eyes don't shine, her smile doesn't look real, her walk is no longer the same. I don't know if it's me who caused this, or somebody else. All I know, is it hurts seeing her like this. I know that I've been cold to her lately, I'm not there when I should be, I'm not protecting her, instead I'm shutting her out like she is doing to me.

I shouldn't be thinking so hard when I'm supposed to be watching the cameras. I can't help it though, I've been over thinking things, lately. Every little thing, and I think about it for hours. I look to my right and check the time. 4:57, only three minutes until Zeke gets here and I can go home. I leaned back in the chair and stretched. I hear a knock on the metal door and I get up, opening the door for Zeke.

"Hey Four." he says and I flash him a fake smile

"Zeke." I reply "Well, I need to get home, I'll see you later dude."

"Bye."

I start walking up to the house. When I walk in, I'm shocked. Peter has Tris pushed up against a wall, kissing her, and Tris is trying to push him off. Neither of our children are anywhere to be seen, and the place is in ruins. I try not to make any noise, and I shut the door and make my way over to the two. Tris sees me and her eyes widen, but I put one finger up to my mouth, telling her to keep quiet. When I get behind them, I grab the back of Peter's shirt and pull him off of her. He spins around, and I send a punch at him. It hits his jaw and I hear it crack. He falls to the ground, and I take this as a chance to kick him right in-between the legs. I call Uriah as Peter lays on the ground, groaning. I ask him to come and get Peter and bring him to the infirmary.

"Stay the fuck away from my family," I tell him while I wait for Uriah "if you don't not only will your jaw will be broke."

When Uriah gets here, I thank him. Then I go over to Tris. She seems a bit shocked.

"Are you okay?" I ask her and she nods

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good." I reply and we sit there for a few minutes in complete silence.

"Do you trust me, Tris?" I ask her

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You didn't tell me about Ava."

"So?"

"She was my fucking daughter too, Tris!" I say, getting agitated

"I'm sure there are many things that you don't tell me Tobias!" she replies, raising her voice.

"No, there isn't anything I keep from you, because your my fucking wife Tris!"

"I didn't want you angry like you are now, Tobias!"

"Why is it so bad when I'm angry Tris!"

"Because I'm fucking afraid of you Tobias!"

"W-what?" I say losing my agitation, but it quickly came back "I'm not my fucking father Tris! You really think that I would hit you! You think that I wanna hurt you? What type of human being do you think I am?"

"Yes Tobias, I'm fucking scared of you. You've changed over the past three years, you know that? You. Scare. Me. There, I fucking told you."

"You wanna be scared Tris? You wanna have something to be fucking scared of? If you want something to be afraid of, I'll give you something to be fucking afraid of Tris!"

"T-tobias, please do-don't, I'm sorry!" she stuttered out but it was to late, I had already lost it.

I brought my fist back, and I punched her. I heard her yell in pain, but it was to late, I had already started it, I couldn't take it back now. I looked down at her and tears filled my eyes. I knew I couldn't fix this after what I had done. So, I did the only thing I could do. I turned around, and I ran. I ran and I didn't stop. When I looked around, I saw I was at the train tracks, I could hear the train in the distance. It would be here in a few minutes. When it got here, I climbed on, not the sure where I was going. All I knew, is I couldn't go back after today.


	16. Only One Goodbye

A Fairytale Ending (Maybe)

Chapter 16

Tobias

I woke up in a sweat. I pulled the covers off of me and slowly got out of the bed, careful to not wake Tris. I crept out of the room, grabbing a shirt on my way. As I went down the stairs, I pulled the shirt on. I grabbed my keys to the apartment, shoved them in my sweats. I went into the kitchen and left Tris a quick and simple note in case she woke up while I was gone. I put on some shoes and left the apartment, making sure to re-lock it on the way out. I knew exactly where I was going.

 **I don't know, like 15 minutes later?**

I sat down by the tracks, waiting for the next train to arrive. The stars shined bright in the sky, and the moon was still high. I looked up at them and decided to let my thoughts take over, and I probably shouldn't have. The more I thought, the worse the thoughts got. The worse the thoughts got, the harder my head pounded, the more I felt like crying. After a while, I heard the train coming, I immediately jumped to my feet. As it neared, I prepared to jump. I ran, and jumped into the nearest cart. I pulled myself the rest of the way in, and sat in the corner. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and let my thoughts take over again. Before I knew it, my eyes had began to water, then a tear slipped out. Then two

Three

Four

Five

Before I knew it, I was nearly sobbing, and I didn't know why. I didn't know why Tris didn't tell me about our little girl who had died, I didn't know why I had a dream about hitting my beautiful wife. I didn't know why I felt to so screwed up all of a sudden. I didn't understand why. Why I felt like this. What I felt. I felt angry, sad, and so screwed up. I sat in the corner in the cart for a long time. I don't know how long, exactly. But, I do remember moving a few of the crates in front of me, so if the factionless got on, they wouldn't find the 'Dauntless Legend' curled up in a ball, crying. After a while, I felt myself drift to sleep.

When I woke up, there was a pain in back, and I was freezing cold. I slowly stood up, and began to move the crates. I emerged from my little cave and looked out of the opening in the cart. We were now passing Euridite. For the rest of the ride, I stood, looking out as we passed other factions. The sun had just barely come out, and it looked like when I came back, nobody would be awake. As we finally got closer, I prepared to jump.

 **Walking through the pit to the house**

As I made my was through the pit, I looked around. There was pretty much nobody out, just a few people walking around. I glanced at the bar, which, surprisingly, was open, I had to stop and think about it for a second. A few moments later, I had decided against it. It was early, and I had two kids and a pregnant wife at home to tend to. I continued walking until I got to the house. I pulled my keys out, preparing to open it, but before I even got the key in, the door was pulled open, and I saw Tris standing there, looking pissed.

"Tris? What are you doing up?"

"What were you doing up?" She replied "Not only up, but not even in the fucking house?"

"Tris, it was nothing. Don't worry about it." I told her, what else was I supposed to say? _Oh, well I was sitting in a corner of a train crying._ Uh, no.

"Don't worry about it? You have been gone since fucking two in the morning. It is eight now, Tobias. That's six hours. Six fucking hours!"

"What does it matter to you?"

"What does it matter to me? Your my fucking husband! Why would I not worry about you Tobias! I have a fucking right to worry about you! Do you not trust me?"

"You know, for how much you fucking worry about me, you don't show it much!"

"How the fuck do I not show it? No, nevermind that, answer the question. Do you not trust me, Tobias. Do you not trust me so much, that you can't tell me where you were? That you can't just fucking say it?"

"Yes, I do fucking trust you! But it doesn't seem that you trust me that much!"

"How do I not trust you? How have I shown you, how, that I don't trust you?"

"There are so many times that you have shown this, that I can't even count!" I yelled at her.

"Then give me an example! Because I promise you, that I can show you an example on why I shouldn't trust you."

"Then name one Tris! Why can't you trust me!"

Well, right now is a great example! You leave for six hours in the middle of the night, then you won't even tell me where you went!"

"Because it fucking doesn't concern you! What the fuck did you think I was doing! Fucking another girl? Because if you think that I swear to god! I swear to god Tris."

"How do I know that's not what you were doing? How do I know that you aren't cheating on me?"

"That is fucking it Tris, I'm leaving." I said and pushed past her and into, our, my apartment. I went into our room. The room that held so many memories. I tried to hold back my tears as I grabbed a suitcase from under the bed and started moving my clothes into it. I started to cry as I saw the pictures of us around the room. I moved all of my stuff into the suitcase and zipped it up. As I was putting it by the door, I saw Tris staring at me in shock and disbelief.

"So that's it? One little fight and you are just gonna leave me? That's all it takes?"

"No. That isn't it Tris. A relationship is built off of love and trust. If you don't trust me, what is the point of staying?" I set down the suitcase and started up the stairs

"Where are you going?"

"To say goodbye to my kids. I don't know where I'm going, but I can't stay here."

I continued up the stairs and went into Shai's room first. Suprisingly, she was still asleep. I pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"I love you so much, baby girl." I said and silently crept out of the room. I went to Jay's next.

He was laying in the bed crying.

"What's a matter Jay?" I asked in a soothing tone.

"Y-you and mommy are yelling and you are crying. I don't like it."

"I'm sorry bud. The yelling is going to stop okay?"

"Okay."

"I have to leave now, but remember, I love you a lot."

"I-i love you too, Daddy." He said and I pressed a kiss to his forehead and left the room. As I began heading down the stairs, I pulled off the wedding ring, tears still running down my face. I went up to Tris and gave it to her.

"Come and get me when you think I can be trusted." I said coldly, then with one final glance, I left the apartment.


	17. I Have Serious Issues

A Fairytale Ending (Maybe)

Chapter 17

Tobias

As soon as I had left the apartment, I knew exactly where I was going. I wasn't going to wander around, because things spread quickly around here, and the last thing that I wanted was for people to see me, crying my eyes out. Even though that might have already happened. When I finally reached my destination, I knocked quickly, hoping somebody was there because there was no way in hell I was going back to my place. I kept my head down as I waited for someone to answer. I heard somebody talking quietly and the sound of footsteps and I braced myself for what would happen next. I heard the door unlock and was tossed open. I looked up and saw Zeke, still in his pajamas, hair a mess, and a scowl on his face. The scowl disappeared quickly, though, when he saw my tear-stained face. His gaze softened and he opened the door a bit wider, inviting me in. I nodded, and headed in, my suitcase dragging behind me.

Once I was in the apartment fully, the feeling of relaxation seemed to wash over me. My stiff posture seemed to disappeared, my jaw un-clenched, and the weight of the world seemed to lift off of my shoulders. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to keep this feeling with me for longer than I knew it would last. I just kept my eyes shut, standing in the middle of Zeke's living room. I seemed become lost, until the feeling of someones hand on my shoulder pulled me out of my state of ease. I opened my eyes and looked behind me, to see Zeke standing there, now fully dressed.

How long was I standing there? It didn't matter.

"Hey." he said after a moment of silence

"Hi." I muttered

"What happened?" he asked and I could feel the tears building in my eyes again. I didn't say anything at first, instead I just stood there. Then, I slowly raised my left hand to show him my ring finger, no longer holding my promise to who I thought would be my forever. Sadly, forever doesn't work all the time. Zeke was silent for a moment to, I figured he didn't know what to say. After a minute or two, though, I heard him say a small 'oh'.

"How did this happen?" He asked, and even though I knew he was just trying to help, I couldn't help but feel a slight bit agitated. I didn't even know if it was because he asked, or if it was just the topic of the split.

"I... It's a long story."

"Well, we have time, I can promise you that."

"Tris doesn't trust me."

"And why is it that?"

"I left at two in the morning and didn't return until seven in the morning."

"Why the hell would you do that? What were you doing? Why did you even leave?

I ignored the first two questions and went to the last one.

"Reasons." I said, more under my breath than anything.

"What were those reasons."

"I don't wanna say."

I felt pretty pathetic. I, Four, legend of Dauntless, was on a train at two in the morning crying himself to sleep over a pathetic nightmare.

"C'mon, I promise that I won't tell anyone, this conversation, is just between me and you. Nobody else needs to know."

Even though he said this, I was still doubtful. I wasn't to sure that I wanted to tell him. I definitely wasn't sure he needed to know that I was a pathetic fuck, either.

"I-i had a nightmare..." he nodded

"What caused you to leave the house, though?"

"The... contents of said nightmare."

"And what were the contents of the nightmare?"

I wasn't to sure if I should tell him this one, either. Yes, he knew about my abusive father. No, he did not know my fears about becoming my abusive father.

"It... It's complicated." I finally replied

"Well, start from the beginning and try to give me as much detail as possible." he said, almost as if he had done this before.

"Well, when it started, I.. I was working in the control room, and I was so excited to go home. When my shift was finally over, and you had arrived, I practically ran home."

I lied about being depressed in the dream, because I had a feeling this would begin to make him question if I am in real life.

"When I got home, though, Peter was there, forcing himself onto Tris. I had to force Peter off of her, and then I... well... I punched him in the nose." I paused as Zeke chuckled a little at this.

"And then, well, me and Tris started arguing over whether or not she trusted me or not, and she said she was afraid of me. Then I um... I told her I wasn't my father. And, well... then I started ranting about giving her something to be afraid of. After that, I umm... I sort of punched her and ran off, deciding I was a low-life and should probably... die."

Zeke nodded again, seeming to be processing all of this. He stayed silent for a few minutes then looked up at me.

"So, you have been thinking about whether or not Tris trusts you for a while, now?"

I nodded my head, slightly afraid that if I began to speak, I would start a full rant. He sighs and shakes his head

"Dude, you have only been married for not even two weeks, and you already have serious marriage issues."


End file.
